Playing Werewolf
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: The gang are extremely bored. What happens next? They play a game of Werewolf. One-shot.


***shrugs* I love this game :). Sure, there are different versions and ways of playing it, but this is my way. Put this during RTTE Season... you know what? It's just during RTTE. I don't know which season to put it, so... anyways, enjoy and remember to review!**

 **Oh yes, and this was inspired by the game 'Mafia' by BeyondtheClouds777. It's awesome.**

"Bored," groaned Snotlout.

On Berk, in the Arena, six young Vikings- Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout - and their dragons were bored. The sun was shining in the Berkian sky, but there was nothing to do. Not bothered to visit Dragon's Edge. Not bothered to check on the villagers of Berk. Not bothered to do much.

"A dragon trivia game?" suggested Hiccup.

"I dunno," Fishlegs said. "Honestly, I love dragons and all, but I think it's time for a change.

"Like a joke?" asked Tuffnut. "I've got a good joke!"

The whole gang turned to Tuffnut (except for Ruffnut, who groaned and said "I hate his jokes"), desperate for amusement or entertainment. He began: "Why did the chicken walk throughout the village?"

"Why?" asked everyone in unison.

"Um... I don't know!" he laughed. "I DON'T KNOW! HAHAHAHA!"

"You have a weird sense of humour," noted Astrid. "Honestly, I agree with Ruffnut about your jokes on this one."

"That wasn't even a joke," said Hiccup. He pat Toothless, who purred, as if to say, _Please can we do something?_

"Oh bud, I'm so sorry," apologised Hiccup. "We've got nothing to do."

Toothless glared at Hiccup to say, _Fine,_ then yawned and went to sleep. The other dragons followed Toothless's example, and within two minutes, all the dragons had began slumbering.

"Oh, great," moaned Snotlout. "Our last form of entertainment gone. What should we do?"

"I've got a joke," said Hiccup. "Would you like to hear it?"

"If it's like Tuffnut's, then no," said Astrid and Fishlegs in unison.

Hiccup sighed, and replied: "Don't worry. My jokes are special - they make sense. So, to the joke, lessee... What do you call a werewolf with no legs?"

"I don't know," said everyone else (except Tuffnut, who was still laughing about his stupid joke).

"Anything you like - he can't chase you!" The young Viking looked at his friends' faces - they had no intention of laughing at his joke. "Yeah, didn't think that joke would make you guys laugh, so..."

"Speaking of werewolves..." began Astrid.

"WHAT?" everyone said in desperation.

"We could play the game Werewolf!" finished the young blonde warrior, spreading out her arms.

"Oh, that's good idea, finally!" grinned Hiccup. Snotlout and Fishlegs sighed in relief, and Ruffnut slapped Tuffnut on the back, which stopped him from evilly laughing. "Wait... what?"

"We're playing Werewolf, dummy," grumbled Ruffnut. Tuffnut widened his eyes, and he and Ruffnut said in unison, "How do you play Werewolf?"

"Well..." Hiccup said. "We haven't played it for a long, long time... so, there's two Werewolves, one Seer, one Doctor, and the rest of us are Villagers, so... wait. Only two of us are Villagers, so I'll change the number of werewolves to one. The Werewolf can kill anyone but himself at night time, the Doctor can save anyone, even himself or herself. The Seer tries to identify the Werewolf, so... well, the winners are the Werewolves if they manage to kill everyone or if one person who's not the Werewolf is left alive. The other people win if they manage to kill both werewolves. It'll be better to play it than explain it. But first, we need a moderator."

"How 'bout me?" grinned a voice that entered the Arena. Gobber the village blacksmith came hobbling down, waving his hook. "I love the game Werewolf - Stoick and I used to play it when we were all yer ages, ya know!"

"Okay, Gobber," smirked Hiccup. "Come on guys. We need to sit in a circle, cross-legged, and we have to close our eyes."

Everyone did that. Sitting cross-legged, everyone closed their eyes. Some people put their hands over their eyes.

"If you peek," warned Gobber, "you'll be scooping up dragon, yak and chicken dung for the rest of the year."

"Aw, no fair!" whined Snotlout.

"Then don't peek," Gobber replied. "That'll ruin the game's fun. Okay. It's nighttime in the village. I'm going to tap the Werewolf on the head." Gobber walked around the circle, finally tapping Astrid lightly on the head.

"Now I'm going to tap the head of the Doctor." Gobber walked around the circle again, then quickly giving Hiccup a tap on the head.

"Now the Seer." Gobber was about to tap the head of Tuffnut, but then hesitated wisely, then picked Fishlegs.

"Okay, I've picked everyone. Just to confirm, I'll ask you to put your hands up. Keep your eyes closed and don't make a sound."

"This is kinda scary," said Fishlegs.

"Ooh, is widdle Fishwegs afwaid of the big, scawy werewolf?" teased Snotlout in a singsong voice.

"Both of you, quiet," ordered Gobber firmly. He grinned. "Werewolf, put up your hand."

Astrid raised her hand.

"Doctor."

Hiccup raised his hand.

"Seer."

Fishlegs raised his hand.

"Okay. It's night time. The whole village is sleeping."

"I'm not, I'm feeding my chicken," snickered Tuffnut.

Gobber chose to ignore the comment, so he said, "Werewolf, open your eyes."

Slowly, Astrid opened her eyes, smiling but ever so silent.

"Choose your first victim. Who would you like to kill?" Gobber said slowly.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, who had his eyes closed and his face turned to the rocky ground of the Arena, then glanced at the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. She picked Hiccup (though Snotlout was an extremely close one).

"Thank you, Werewolf," said Gobber. "You may close your eyes."

Astrid nodded, then closed her eyes and covered her hands over them.

"Doctor, open your eyes."

Hiccup opened his eyes, blinking. He smirked.

"Who would you like to save?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup looked around the group of six. He pointed at Fishlegs.

"Thank you, Doctor. Please close your eyes."

Hiccup turned his face to the ground and shut his eyes.

"Seer. Please open your eyes."

Fishlegs snapped his eyes open quietly. He almost made a sound, but then managed to catch himself.

"Who do you think is the Werewolf?"

Fishlegs glanced around the group, then pointed at Ruffnut.

"Thank you, Seer. You may close your eyes."

Fishlegs closed his eyes.

It was total silence for a minute, until Snotlout said, "The Werewolf is coming..."

"Oh, come on, Snotlout, be quiet," snapped Hiccup.

"Yes, Snotlout, Hiccup," said Gobber. "Now, it is daytime. Everyone, open your eyes."

Everyone opened their eyes. Tuffnut exclaimed, "MY CHICKEN ESCAPED!"

"Oh come on, Tuff," grumbled Fishlegs.

"Okay," said Gobber. "Last night, the Werewolf struck into the village. The Seer has proclaimed that _Snotlout_ is the Werewolf."

"What?" exclaimed Snotlout. Everyone turned to him.

"Plead your case, Snotlout," smirked Hiccup. "Snotlout, you gotta persuade us that you're not the Werewolf."

"Well, I have _heaps_ of reasons why I'm not the Werewolf!" Snotlout spread his arms wide. "Firstly, I'm not the Werewolf. I'm the _Doctor!"_

"Your words lack conviction," noted Hiccup.

"You could be lying," said Astrid.

"What if I'm not?" asked Snotlout.

"You'll have to persuade us first, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Well... what if _you're_ the Werewolf?" asked Snotlout, pointing at Hiccup, who frowned. "Look - you're wearing red! Blood has been spilled in his hands!"

"What?!" said Hiccup. "It's a red _tunic,_ Snotlout!"

"But are _you_ the Werewolf, Snotlout?" asked Astrid.

"Hel no!" Snotlout started to sound panicky. "I'm too handsome! I'm a too-handsome Doctor!"

"Handsome my foot," snickered Ruffnut.

"Well, the end," drawled Gobber. "Has Snotlout convinced you that he is the Werewolf, or the Doctor?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Who wants to kill him?"

Everyone put up their hands.

"But-" Snotlout began.

"Well," the village blacksmith turned to Snotlout. "You are officially killed, Snotlout. You are now a Silent Ghost. You cannot vote or speak, nor are you allowed to give hints. Though you are allowed to stay awake during night time."

"Aw, come on!" moaned Snotlout.

"Silent," said Gobber, placing his index finger to his lips.

Snotlout sighed, then shut up.

"Last night, the Werewolf _did_ strike," said Gobber. "The Werewolf killed someone. The Doctor saved someone, though it was not the person who had been killed. The victim the Werewolf killed was... Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned. _"Really?"_

Tuffnut said in a posh, strange accent, "And so ends the life of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, who has died due to an attack from a Werewolf. May he rest in peace in Valhalla, where he will feast with Odin and -" he switched to his normal voice. "Wait, does being killed by a Werewolf an honourable death?" he wondered.

"Think of that later," said Gobber. "The Doctor saved the wrong person, who was... Fishlegs. Don't worry, he wasn't killed in the first place, and he isn't getting killed now."

"Wait," said Ruffnut. "Hiccup was the Doctor?"

Gobber nodded. "Yes, but the Werewolf is still on the loose. One of you four -" Gobber pointed at Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Tuffnut, "is the Werewolf." Then he turned to Hiccup. "You, like Snotlout, are now Silent Ghosts. No talking or helping. But your eyes are still open during night time."

The young dragon-riding Vikings nodded. Gobber said, "Night time. All surviving members of the game, close your eyes."

Everyone shut their eyes.

"Werewolf, raise your hand."

Astrid raised her hand. Hiccup frowned. _What the Helheim? Seriously? It HAD to be Astrid._

"Seer, raise your hand."

Fishlegs raised his huge hand.

"Am I the Werewolf?" asked Ruffnut.

"Shut up, sister," grumbled Tuffnut.

"Now, Werewolf, open your eyes."

Astrid opened her eyes, then without a sound, smiled at Hiccup and Snotlout. Snotlout gaped, then quietly turned to Hiccup, pointing at Astrid and mouthing, _Why did it have to be Astrid?_

 _I know, right?_ Hiccup mouthed back.

"Werewolf," drawled Gobber. "Point at the one you would like to kill."

Astrid looked around, and finally pointed at Ruffnut, who was not peeking, but whispering, "Kill Tuffnut's chicken. Kill Tuffnut's chicken."

"Thank you, Werewolf. You may close your eyes."

Astrid closed her eyes.

"Doctor, open your - oh, wait. Silly me. Hiccup's dead," Gobber added.

"Thank you for your input," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Seer, please open your eyes."

Fishlegs opened his eyes.

"Who do you think the Werewolf is?" asked Gobber.

Fishlegs looked around, and pointed at Ruffnut.

"Thank you, Seer. You may close your eyes."

Fishlegs closed his eyes.

"Okay. Now, it's daytime. Everyone open your eyes."

Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut opened their eyes.

"Boar pit," mumbled Tuffnut. "Boar pits... and chickens."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Fishlegs.

"I know who the Werewolf is..." Snotlout smirked.

"Snotlout, you're a Silent Ghost. You can't talk."

"Fine. Hmph."

"The Werewolf struck again last night. The Seer accused someone of being the Werewolf, and that person is... Ruffnut."

"HUH?" Ruffnut exclaimed, as Tuffnut laughed, "SHE'S THE WEREWOLF! OH AESIR GODS ALMIGHTY, SHE'S THE WEREWOLF!"

"Come on, Ruff," said Astrid. "Plead your case."

"Well, I'm a Villager! Honest! I was sleeping! Swear to the gods!" pleaded the blonde-haired Thorston girl.

"You could be lying, like Snotlout did," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, come on! Yesterday night, I was out trying to poison Tuffnut's chickens-"

"AHA!" Tuffnut jumped up triumphantly. "You said you were _sleeping!_ Besides, poisoning chickens is something a werewolf might do - wait, wait. YOU WERE TRYING TO POISON MY CHICKEN?! THE PENALTY FOR THAT IS ULTIMATE DEATH!"

"That means..." A small smile played to Gobber's lips. "All in favour of killing Ruffnut?"

Everyone raised their hands. Astrid smiled faintly.

"OKAY! Ruffnut, you are now officially killed!"

"No fair!" complained Ruffnut.

"Don't worry, Ruff," soothed Hiccup. "We were killed before you. Consider yourself lucky. You got an extra day to live. Besides, we'll all join in the next game."

Ruffnut grumbled under her breath, then sat down.

"Last night, the Werewolf DID STRIKE," bellowed Gobber.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Snotlout.

Everyone laughed (except for Snotlout, of course, who turned a shade of red).

"The Werewolf killed someone," explained Gobber, "but the Seer did not guess properly. Ruffnut was not the Werewolf."

"SEE?" she said. "I'm not the Werewolf! I'm a Villager!"

"Though," Gobber continued, "the Seer was not killed, though the Werewolf is still on the loose. And the Werewolf's victim was... Ruffnut."

"What?!" she said. "Oh, come on!"

"There was no point pleading your case, Ruff," said Astrid. "Sorry about that."

"Hmm."

"Now, it's night time. There are only three of you left tonight - Astrid, Fishlegs and Tuffnut."

"I'm scared... for my chickens," Tuffnut said.

Gobber sighed. "Werewolf, open your eyes."

Astrid opened her eyes.

"Choose someone who you wish to kill."

Astrid pointed at Fishlegs.

"Thank you, Werewolf. Close your eyes. Seer, open your eyes. Who do you think is the Werewolf?"

Fishlegs glanced around, and pointed at Astrid.

"Thank you, Seer. Close your eyes."

Fishlegs closed his eyes, and two and a half minutes later, Gobber said, "It's daytime. Everyone, please open your eyes."

"ARE MY CHICKENS ALRIGHT?" asked Tuffnut.

Gobber ignored Tuffnut, then said, "Last night, the Seer attempted to identify the Werewolf again. The person the Seer accused was... Astrid. Plead your case."

Everyone turned to Astrid, who started to say, "Well, I AM NOT the Werewolf, because Number 1 - I was sleeping. Number 2 - I'm very sure that the Werewolf probably killed me."

"You never know," said Hiccup. He covered his mouth with his hand, smiling underneath.

"Oh, please," Astrid glanced at Hiccup with her crystal blue eyes. "Well, I'm not the Werewolf! I could be the Seer! Or a Villager! But definitely not a Werewolf! Honest!"

Cue the silence, until: "Nope, nuh uh, don't believe it."

Gobber said, "All in favour of killing Astrid?"

Fishlegs put up his hand, and so did Tuffnut.

"Okay. Sorry, Astrid, but you are now dead."

"Wait - how do we all get killed? Like - public execution or something?" asked Snotlout.

"Maybe."

"Do we get last words?"

"No." Gobber cleared his throat, and tapped his hook. "Last night, the Werewolf struck. A victim was killed, and that person is... Fishlegs."

Fishlegs faked-gasped, then went back to normal, shrugging. "I guess that I would've been killed sooner," he said.

"But before he died, the Seer managed to identify the Werewolf-"

"So the Seer was Fishlegs," Hiccup realised.

"Exactly. Well done, Hiccup. The Seer managed to identify the Werewolf, who was Astrid. And so ends the game. The remaining survivor of this game is surprisingly Tuffnut."

"Surprisingly," agreed Hiccup.

"SO WHAT DO I WIN?" asked Tuffnut. "A new dragon? A new axe? Heaps of boar pits?"

"Well..." Hiccup shrugged. "We weren't aiming for a prize anyway, so... bragging rights, probably?"

"OH YEAH!" Tuffnut punched his fist in the air. "I won, I won, I won..."

"Won what?" asked a voice behind them. Everyone turned, and they saw Stoick the Vast, Bucket, and Mulch coming towards them.

"Oh, hey Dad," grinned Hiccup. "We've just been playing a game of Werewolf."

Stoick rubbed his hands. "Oh, those were good times..."

"They were!" smiled Mulch. "So much fun, though Bucket wasn't very good at playing it."

"Playing what?" asked Bucket curiously.

Everyone laughed, and Stoick said, "Can we play?"

"Er..." Hiccup began. "Don't you have chiefly duties, Dad?"

"Oh, a Chief can spare some time with his family and his friends. Don't worry, this'll be fun. I remember playing it with Valka all those years ago..." He sighed with nostalgia. "Anyways, I'll play. The more, the merrier, right?"

"Right!" agreed Mulch. "Let's play too."

"I'll be the moderator - again," said Gobber. Everyone moved back to make a larger circle, and the three full-grown adults went to join the six young men and women. They all closed theur

"It's night time, everyone..."

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

 _A few days after the battle of Drago..._

"Bored," moaned Snotlout.

"What?!" the young Chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third exclaimed, "you were supposed to clear the ice near the village square! Didn't you do that?" Beside him, Toothless purred in agreement.

"It's too boring," came the reply.

Hiccup sighed and face-palmed himself. "Oh gods..."

"Hey, Hiccup!" chirped a feminine voice. Astrid approached Hiccup, waving, followed by the twins, who were arguing, and Fishlegs, who had the Book of Dragons in his hands, as well as the dragons. "We've done everything you told us to do!"

"Actually, Astrid _and I_ only did the work, because the twins were too busy fighting," sighed Fishlegs. "Don't worry, it's all done, and I'm bored."

"Me too," said Astrid.

The twins stopped arguing and said, "Us too."

Hiccup remembered one or two years back, a flashback from his younger days...

 _"Speaking of werewolves... we could play the game Werewolf!"_

 _"Oh, that's a good idea, finally!"_

It was the game they played when boredom erupted. But then, he had Chiefly duties to complete. What to do?

Suddenly, he remembered what his father, Stoick, had said. _"Oh, a Chief can spend some time with his family and his friends."_

Yes. That was the answer. He also remembered, as he looked up at his father's statue: " _I remember playing it with Valka all those years ago..."_

Now Valka was here, but Stoick was gone. Maybe they could play the game again, for old times sake. _I'll get Gobber,_ Hiccup thought. _I'll get the rest of the gang. But I should get Mom. It'll be fun._

"MOM!" Hiccup called out to his mother, who was leading the wild dragons away from eating freshly-baked loaves of bread, with her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. When she heard her son, she walked over.

"What can I do for you, son?" she asked.

"Well, do you know the game Werewolf?"


End file.
